


Az út végén várok

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Előzmények:A háborúnak vége, és Piton is túlélte. Hermione és a többiek visszamennek az iskolába, hogy megszerezzék a Ravasz vizsgáikat.





	1. Első Fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A történetet „Irving Berlin – Waiting At The End Of The Road” című zenéje ihlette. (Az Út Végén Várok)  
> Figyelmeztetés: Rated M/E (+18... Nagyon +18, én szóltam előre.) – szexualitás,nyíltan leírt aktusok, kismértékű erőszak. (Nem szex terén.) 
> 
> Jó olvasást kívánok mindenkinek!
> 
> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.

**Első Fejezet**

– Neville, inkább vidd ki az enyémet – suttogta Hermione, és mielőtt a fiú bármit tehetett volna, a kezébe nyomta a fioláját. Neville megszeppenve nézett Hermionéra, és látszott rajta, hogy erősen gondolkodik azon, mitévő legyen.

– Menj már, kell az a Ravasz bájitaltanból, vagy sem? – kérdezte halkan, de annál határozottabban Hermione.

Neville sóhajtott egyet, de végül letette a padra a saját, félresikerült főzetét tartalmazó fiolát, majd ijedten kiment Pitonhoz. A tanár megforgatta az ujjai között a mintát, majd dühösen megcsóválta a fejét. Nem szólt egy szót sem, még akkor sem, mikor Hermione vitte ki Neville művét. Egyszerűen csak gyilkosan pillantott a lányra, akiben akarata ellenére meghűlt a vér.

– Miss Granger, maga itt marad. A többiek tűnjenek el! – mondta szigorúan a férfi, mire mindenki, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, összeszedelőzködött, és menekülve elhagyta a bájitaltermet.

– Gond van, professzor úr? – kérdezte halkan a lány mikor az utolsó diák után bezárult az ajtó.

– Még van képe ezt megkérdezni? – csattant fel Piton, majd folytatta. – Miért adta oda a tökéletesen sikerült főzetét annak a mihaszna Longbottomnak? – kérdezte dühösen, és az asztalra csapott, amitől Hermione hátrébb hőkölt.

– Tudja, Neville szeretne továbbtanulni a gyógynövénytannal, és ez bájital Ravasz nélkül nem lehetséges. Azért adtam neki a főzetet, mert ha végig csak trollokat kap, sosem mehet vizsgázni – mondta végül Hermione, és elhúzta a száját.

– Nem érdekel Longbottom nyomora, Miss Granger. Viszont azt jobb, ha a fejébe vési, hogy kirúgatom. Elegem van magából. Alig kezdődött el ez az átkozott tanév, erre maga, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatja a gyerekes játékát. Először meglopja az alapanyagraktáramat, aztán megírja Potter házi dolgozatát, aztán súg Weasleynek a szóbeli feleleténél, most meg ez? Van fogalma róla, milyen súlyos is ez az ügy? –mondta Piton, vagyis jobban szólva kiabálta.

Hermione nyelt egyet, de nem volt ideje megszólalni, mivel Piton szinte azonnal folytatta.

– Ma este hatkor büntetőmunkára jön, holnap pedig elintézem, hogy kirúgja McGalagony igazgatónő – mondta a férfi idegesen. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak összepakolt és elsietett.

Este hatig gondolkodott Pitonon és persze a dolgokon, amiket a férfi a fejéhez vágott, és végül döntésre jutott. Büntetőmunkára menet már kifejezetten jó kedve volt, de ezt azonnal el is nyomta magában amikor bekopogott a férfi irodájába. Mikor Piton bebocsájtást nyújtott, lassan bement és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Takarítani fog – mondta félvállról Piton, és fel sem nézett a könyvből, amit éppen olvasott.

Hermione ahelyett, hogy neki állt volna lepucolni az üstöket, amik az egyik sarokban várták, odament Piton asztalához, majd kikapta a férfi kezéből a könyvet és lecsapta az asztalra.

– Elegem van magából! – csattant fel a lány.

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét és értetlenül nézett rá. Soha, egyetlen diákja sem mert vele így beszélni. Főleg nem az eminens Hermione Granger.

– Magának a legnagyobb problémája az, hogy ki tudja hány éve nem volt nővel. A sok felgyülemlett szexuális feszültséget pedig ártatlanokon tölti le. Nem gondolt még arra, hogy mennyit árt ezzel másoknak? – harsogta Hermione ingerülten, nem törődve Piton reakciójával.

– Fogja be! – mordult fel végül a bájitalmester idegesen, de Hermione ezúttal számított a kiabálásra, így nem hátrált meg.

– Van egy ajánlatom. Lefekszem magával, ha akarja, maga pedig elfelejti az összes bűnömet és még véletlenül sem rúgat ki. Kellenek a vizsgák, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy szexhiányos, idegroncs professzor tönkretegye az életemet! – mondta Hermione komolyan.

Piton köpni+nyelni nem tudott; nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Hermione gúnyolódik vagy komolyan beszél.

– Figyel maga egyáltalán rám? – kérdezte Hermione kicsit nyugodtabb hangon, miután Piton percek múlva sem méltatta válasszal.

– Ezt komolyan gondolja? – kérdezte végül, de ezúttal nem kiabált.

– Igen – suttogta a lány.

– Lefeküdne velem? – hüledezett Piton.

– Igen – válaszolt ismét kurtán a lány.

– Mármint...

– Igen, pontosan – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Maga komolyan ennyire utálja magát? – forgatta meg a szemeit Piton.

– Ne jöjjön itt nekem az önbizalom hiányos szövegeivel, mivel nem vagyok a pszichiátere. Akármilyen hihetetlen vagy furcsa , de örömmel lefekszem magával – mondta Hermione, és ezzel még jobban ledöbbentve szerencsétlen Pitont.

– Csak azért, hogy ne rúgassam ki? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel a férfi.

– Illetve azért, mert Rontól nem kapom meg azt, amire szükségem van. Ha megadja, amit akarok, mindketten jól járunk – mondta szemtelenül Hermione.

– Maga nem normális, Miss Granger – csóválta a fejét Piton.

– Az lehet, de legalább tudom, mit akarok. Perpillanat? Hm... Azon kívül, hogy ne tegyen nekem keresztbe? Azt akarom, hogy dugjon meg keményen az asztalán – mondta Hermione, majd közelebb ment Pitonhoz, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

A férfi nyelt egyet, és próbált hátrálni, de nem volt rá ideje. Hermione az ölébe ült, majd az ajkára tapasztotta a sajátját. Egyik kezével beletúrt a férfi hajába, a másikkal pedig átölelte a vállát. Nyelvével gyengéden bebocsájtást kért, és Piton ekkor már képtelen volt a józan eszére hallgatni. Átvette a vezetést és átkarolta Hermione derekát. Mikor szétváltak, Piton megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ezért engem is kirúgnak tudja, ugye? –  kérdezte vágytól rekedtes hangon.

– Tizenkilenc éves vagyok. Azzal fekszem le, akivel csak akarok – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és újra megcsókolta a férfit.

Piton közelebb húzta magához, és egy pálca nélküli, non verbális varázslattal eltűntette a lány ruháit, leszámítva a bugyiját. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és elvégezte ő is ezt a varázslatot, mire Pitonon is csak egy alsó maradt.

– Felőlem játszhatunk így is – vigyorodott el, és miután lehangszigetelte a termet, végigsimított a férfi hófehér, szikár mellkasán. Piton jólesően behunyta a szemét, amin felbátorodva Hermione elkezdte a nyakát csókolgatni. Halkan felnyögött, de amint meghallotta a hangját, kinyitotta a szemét.

– Csak hagyja magát sodródni – suttogta a fülébe Hermione, majd újra csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát és a mellkasát.

Piton igyekezett csendben maradni, de akaratlanul kicsúszott a száján néhány jóleső nyögés. Hermione elmosolyodott, ahogy megérezte maga alatt a férfi meredező férfiasságát. Ettől ő is még jobban felizgult, és érezte, hogy a bugyija teljesen átnedvesedett. Hirtelen leugrott Pitonról, mire a férfi kérdőn nézett rá.

– Vegye le az alsóját – nógatta Hermione.

Piton lassan felállt, és teljesítette a lány kérését. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy valaki önszántából akart vele időt tölteni.

– Hogy csináljuk? – kérdezte fátyolos hangon Piton.

– Üljön le – utasította Hermione.

– Maga le akar engem... – kérdezte kikerekedett szemekkel, döbbenten a férfi.

– Miért, az hozzátartozik nem? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Hermione, mintha valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy a számmisztika nem valódi tudományág. Piton nem válaszolt, csak leült.

– A legtöbb nő szerint nem – mondta végül, de Hermione nem törődött vele, mivel lekötötte a férfi merev hímvesszőjének a látványa. Lassan letérdelt, és a kezeibe vette, mire Piton felnyögött.

– Nem azért, hogy növeljem a nem létező önbizalmát, de a magáé a legnagyobb, amit valaha láttam... Bár nem mintha sokat láttam volna –mondta vigyorogva Hermione, majd végigsimított Pitonon.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott a lány kommentjén, de ő ezt nem láthatta, mivel lassan a szájába vette a férfi makkját, majd óvatoskodva, húzva Piton idegeit, centiről centire amennyit csak bírt.

A férfi ledöbbent, mivel Hermione nem mutatta a fuldoklás jeleit. Ezt furcsállta, mivel a Zsebkosz Köz legmegátalkodottabb ribancai se bírták bekapni majdnem a teljes, egész hosszát. A döbbenete fokozódott, mikor a lány ezt a műveletet többször, szünetek nélkül megismételte.

– Nem bírom sokáig, ha ezt így folytatja – nyögte Piton egy bő öt perc után.

Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és lassított a tempón, de aztán végül egy gyengéd csók után a férfi makkjára, felállt és a szemébe nézett.

– Hol csináljuk? – kérdezte halkan Piton, mire Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Már mondtam, az asztalon és ne fogja vissza magát, azt nem szeretem – kuncogta Hermione, majd egy határozott mozdulattal felállt, lehúzta a bugyiját és felfeküdt az asztalra, széttárt lábakkal, miután persze leseperte Piton összes cuccát a földre.

A férfit látszólag a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, hogy a tinta ráfolyt a dolgozatokra és az egyik osztálynaplóra. Ehelyett óvatoskodva végigsimított Hermione nedvességén, majd újból a szemébe nézett. Hermione halkan felnyögött és rámosolygott Pitonra. A férfi gyengéden körözött a lány kis idegcsomóján, és Hermione hangosan nyögdécselt, míg végül meg nem elégelte.

– Most eltekintenék a hosszú előjátéktól, érezni akarlak – mondta nevetve, majd felült és közelebb húzta a férfit. Megcsókolta mielőtt a hüvelyéhez illesztette a kemény férfiasságát, majd magába húzta azt. Piton felnyögött, ahogy megérezte milyen szűk is a lány.

– Édes Merlin... Ez nagyobb, mint sejtettem – nyögte Hermione, ahogy a férfi mozogni kezdett benne.

Nem fogta vissza magát, vadul hajszolta az élvezeteket. Hermione minden egyes mozdulattal közelebb került a csúcshoz, végül már olyannyira átjárta a testét az orgazmusának előszele, hogy kénytelen volt izgatni a csiklóját.

– Gyerünk , Miss Granger... Élvezzen el velem – suttogta Piton a lány fülébe, ahogy ő is közelebb ért.

Hermione nem tudott megszólalni a testén átfutó bizsergéstől, csak artikulálatlanul sikította a férfi nevét, ahogy átélte a gyönyört. Pitonnak sem kellett sok, pár hevesebb lökés után beleélvezett a lányba. Pár percig élvezték orgazmusuk kellemes utószelét, de aztán Piton lemászott Hermionéról, és már indult volna  ruháiért, mikor a lány visszahúzta. A mozdulat hatására kénytelen volt leülni az asztalszélére, és hagyni, hogy Hermione gyengéden megcsókolja.

– Köszönöm – mondta mosolyogva a lány.

– Kvittek vagyunk – vigyorodott el Piton, amin Hermione ledöbbent. Ez nem volt gyakori jelenség a bájitalmester arcán, még a háború végeztével sem.

– Valamikor megismételhetnénk, nem? – kérdezte játékosan Hermione és újra, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a férfit. Piton átölelte és elmélyítette a csókot.

– Nos, miért is ne –  mondta végül, miután szétváltak.

Egy darabig még a karjaiban tartotta a lányt, de aztán a hangulatnak lőttek, mikor csengettek a vacsorához. Ekkor felöltöztek, és mindketten elmentek vacsorázni. Persze külön-külön, viszont egy dolog megegyezett kettőjükön; a széles mosoly az arcukon, ami a kielégültségüknek volt betudható.


	2. Második Fejezet

**Második Fejezet**

Már lassan három hónapja jártak össze, hogy élvezzék egymást testileg és lelkileg. Igen, az utóbbi hónapokban nem csak szexuális téren fedezte fel egymást Hermione és Perselus. Eleinte csak csókolóztak egy keveset utójáték gyanánt, de egy idő után egyre többet beszélgettek és ismerkedtek, míg végül Hermione az éjszakát is a férfinál töltötte. Így történt az is, hogy Hermione korábban ébredt, és egy hirtelen, őrült ötlet hatására bebújt a takaró alá és a szájába vette meztelenül alvó szeretője férfiasságát.

A férfi teste rögtön reagált a lány forró és puha ajkainak érintésére, és egyre merevebbé vált a szerszáma. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, de egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba Piton izgatását. Nem kellett olyan sok idő, és a férfi szemei felpattantak, miközben egy hangos nyögéssel beterítette Hermione arcát a krémjével. Hermione kibújt a takaró alól, majd amennyit csak bírt lenyelt Piton ajándékából. Ezután egy non verbális varázslattal letisztította az arcát, mielőtt megcsókolta volna a férfit.

– Mostanában egyre gyakrabban ébredek erre – mondta Piton elkomolyodva, de nem volt túl sikeres, mert szája sarkában ott volt a mosoly. Hermione nem reagált rá csak megcsókolta, és már nedves  kelyhéhez vezette a férfi kezét.

Piton belemosolygott a csókba és vette az adást. Lusta köröket írt le Hermione csiklóján, míg a másik kezével átölelte.

– Kérlek… Perselus… Gyorsabban – nyögte a férfi szájába, ahogy átjárta a kéj.

– Mégis mikor engedtem meg, hogy Perselusnak szólíts? – búgta válaszul a férfi, és a lány szemébe nézett.

Hermione ijedten az ajkába harapott, de szinte azonnal hangosan felnyögött, ahogy a férfi gyorsított a tempón a lába között.

– Azt hittem… Már közösültünk… annyiszor… hogy megtehe…ssem – mondta nagy nehezen Hermione.

– Kérj engedélyt – húzta Perselus az agyát, és gyengéden megpaskolta a lány nőiességét, amit Hermione meglepően jól fogadott, mi több kuncogni kezdett.

A légzése szaporább lett, és a szívverése is hangosabbá vált, így Perselus felbátorodva újra megtette. A hatás ezúttal sem maradt el.

– Élvezed? – kérdezte meglepetten a férfi, mire Hermione bólintott.

Perselus még párszor megismételte ezt a játékos paskolást, de aztán hirtelen gyors izgatásba kezdett, amitől Hermione sikítva elélvezett.

Nem tudott megmozdulni, ahogy átjárta a testét a földöntúli kéj. Percekig csak kapaszkodott Perselus nyakába és lihegett.

– Kérlek... – mondta végül rekedtes hangon.

– Mondjad csak – mondta Perselus, és rámosolygott.

– Akarlak – suttogta, mire a férfi megcsókolta és lassan beléhatolt.

Ezúttal egyikük sem akart vadulni, mindketten érezték, hogy ez más volt, mint a legtöbb együttlétük. Ekkor szeretkeztek, még akkor is, ha nem is akarták bevallani. Mindketten gyengédek voltak a másikkal, és végigölelték egymást.

Perselus lassan mozgott Hermionéban, de annál határozottabban. A lányt ez az őrületbe kergette, és érezte, ahogy egy újabb kéjes hullám átjárja a testét. Egy másodperc töredékére eszébe jutott Ron, és az, hogy már megint megcsalja, de végül úgy döntött nem bánja.

Valahogy Piton szenvedélye után a fiú teljesítménye még lehangolóbbnak tűnt, mint amilyen valójában volt. Hermione nem is értette, miért nem szakított még vele, hiszen amióta Perselusszal összejárt, nem is feküdt le Ronnal.

Ezt a gondolatot viszont gyorsan el is hessegette, hiszen orgazmusa egyre sürgetőbbé vált, és Perselus újból elkezdte izgatni a csiklóját is. Nem kellett sok, és hangosan elélvezett.

– Perselus… Oh te jó ég – nyögte Hermione, és hátrahajtotta a fejét.

Perselusnak sem kellett több, amint megérezte a lány izmainak összerándulását hímvesszője körül, ő is rögtön követte a csúcsra. Amint visszanyerték a lélegzetüket, Perselus a karjába vette és megcsókolta.

– Mivel érdemeltem én ezt ki? – kérdezte halkan, miközben Hermione hátát cirógatta.

– Csak azt ne mondd, hogy nem élvezed – kuncogta Hermione, és közelebb bújt hozzá.

– Épp ellenkezőleg – biztosította a férfi, és megpuszilta a homlokát.

– Hm akkor jó – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd hozzátette. – Örülök, hogy akkor éjjel megmentettelek – mondta alig hallhatóan, de Perselus ennek ellenére is tisztán hallotta,  és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ezt hogyan értette a lány.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte végül hosszas gondolkodás után.

– Az mindegy – mondta Hermione, és megrázta a fejét.

Perselus óvatosan maga felé fordította, és az álla alá nyúlt.

– Nekem nem. Elmondod?

– Miattam vagy most itt. Ha akkor nincs nálam egy bezoár, és nem tudom a szükséges bűbájokat, akkor meghaltál volna – mondta könnyes szemekkel a lány, Perselus pedig ledöbbent.

– Te mentettél meg aznap este? – kérdezte, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Nem emlékszel rá?

– Semmire sem emlékszem onnantól, hogy odaadtam Potternek az emlékeimet. A legújabb emlékem az, hogy a gyengélkedőn fekszem és Madam Pomfrey perlekedik velem, hogy igyam meg a csontpótolót meg a többit – mondta a férfi, és kirázta a hideg már a csontpótló főzet gondolatától is.

– A lényeg, hogy túlélted, ahogy én is – mondta a lány, és megcsókolta Pitont.

– Igen – értett egyet a férfi miután szétváltak.

– Lassan mennem kellene – húzta el a száját Hermione, mikor félszemmel a kandallón lévő órára pillantott.

– Maradhatnál még. Hiszen éjszakára is itt maradtál.

– Jó, de ha nem kerülök elő, a többiek gyanakodni fognak – vonakodott Hermione.

– Szombat van. Azt hiszik majd, hogy a könyvtárban tanulsz – vont vállat Piton.

– Tényleg ennyire megszállottnak látszom? – húzta el a száját a lány.

– Egy kicsit, de ha ez vigasztal, én rosszabb voltam nálad diákkoromban – mosolyodott el Piton.

– Az kizárt – nevette el magát Hermione és közelebb bújt, miután feljebb húzta magukon a takarót.

– Majd egyszer mesélek, de most nem rontanám el ezzel a hangulatot – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Rendben van. Egy kicsit még maradok, de ebéd előtt vissza kell mennem a toronyba.

– Ez egy elég fair ajánlat, de addig is az enyém vagy – vigyorodott el Piton, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal maga alá gyűrte a lányt, aki hangosan nevetni kezdett.

– Örömmel – mondta kuncogva és megcsókolta a férfit, miközben újra eggyé váltak.

***

Hermione ebéd után feszülten ment vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Tudta, hogy szakítania kellett Ronnal, de nem tudta, hogyan mondja meg neki. Már így is szóvá tette a fiú, hogy miért nem töltött több időt vele, hogy miért nem volt köztük intimitás.

Hermione krízisben volt, mert nem akarta megbántani Ront, de már nem is akart vele járni. Azt nem állította volna, hogy szerelmes lett Pitonba, de vonzódott hozzá és imádott vele szeretkezni.

Ami viszont Ront illette rá egyik sem volt igaz, de tudta, hogy ha szakít vele, akkor többé már barátok sem lehetnek, mivel Ron örökre megutálná, főleg, ha megtudná, hogy Pitonnal csalta meg a lány. Harryről meg ne is beszéljünk. Hiába látta Piton emlékeit, sosem tudott neki teljesen megbocsájtani.

Nem fogadta volna el a döntést, hogy Hermione lecserélte a legjobb barátját Pitonra. Sóhajtott egyet, és összeszedte a fürdéshez szükséges holmiját. Egy forró fürdőt készült venni a prefektusi fürdőhelyiségben, hogy rendezze a gondolatait és persze, hogy dűlőre jusson Ron ügyében.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszet hagyj kommentet, és dobj egy szivecskét.  
> Köszönöm :)


	3. Harmadik Fejezet

**Harmadik Fejezet**

**_Vége a Brit varázsközösségnek?_ **

_A háború csonkította nemzet, a kihalás szélén áll, éppen ezért az újdonsült mágiaügyi miniszterünk, Kingsley Shacklebolt, új rendeleteivel igyekszik megmenteni a menthetetlent. A részletekért lapozzanak a 40. oldalra._

Hermione felvont szemöldökkel lapozott a negyvenedik oldalra, és szinte azonnal meg is bánta, mert a cikk döbbenetesebb volt, mint várta.

**_„Én, Kingsley Shacklebolt kijelentem, hogy a közösségünknek vérfrissítésre van szüksége. Így minden tizenhét és nyolcvan év közötti, egyedülálló boszorkányt és varázslót kötelezek arra, hogy házasságot kössön. Az aranyvérűek, a félvérek és a mugli származásúak egységesen egy hónapot kapnak a párkeresésre. Nincs kivételezés, és főleg nincs vérstátuszbeli megkülönböztetés. Ha ezen időtartam alatt nem találnak maguknak valakit, akkor a minisztérium jelöl ki automatikusan mindegyikük számára házastársat.”_ **

_Mr. Shacklebolt még azt is közölte, hogy nem érdeklik a negatív kritikák, ő csakis a varázsvilág jövőjét tartja a szemei előtt. Továbbá azt is megosztotta velünk, hogy hamarosan ő is feleségül veszi titkos szerelmét. Egyelőre a nő vagy lány kiléte ismeretlen, de a miniszterúr biztosított minket, hogy mindenről időben értesülni fogunk._

_A cikket írta : Katie Bell, a Roxfort hetedéves diákja, a Reggeli Próféta gyakornok szerkesztője._

– Na jó… Valószínű – csóválta a fejét Hermione, mielőtt a tűzbe vetette az újságot a klubhelyiségben, és visszahuppant a kanapéra.

Egy darabig töprengett az olvasott cikken, végül megrázta a fejét, és azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy lehet, hogy vacsora előtt lemegy Perselushoz. Már éppen szedte volna össze a könyveit, mikor Ron leült mellé.

– Szia Hermione. Láttad Katie cikkét? – kérdezte mosolyogva a fiú.

– Aha – mondta félvállról a lány.

– Tudod, arra gondoltam, hogy izé. Nem jössz hozzám? – hadarta Ron, és elvörösödött.

– Háát ööö hogyan mondjam ezt úgy, hogy ne akadj ki? – kérdezte egy kínos mosoly kíséretében Hermione.

Ron nem válaszolt, mivel ledöbbentette a lány válasza, így Hermione kénytelen volt folytatni.

– Nem akarok hozzád menni, Ronald. Az az igazság, hogy nem vagyok beléd szerelmes, és épp szakítani készültem veled – mondta Hermione, mire Ron üvöltözni kezdett.

– Te megcsalsz engem? Ki az a féreg? Ki az? – hőbörgött Ron.

– Az lényegtelen –  csóválta a fejét Hermione.

– Kihagysz egy ilyen jó partit, mint én? Aranyvérű vagyok, és már pénzem is van George-nak és a boltnak hála. Ki az a szemétláda, aki elvett tőlem? – kérdezte szinte már kikelve magából a fiú.

– Nem mondhatom el, mert még bajod esik – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Nekem? Esélytelen. Ki az a rohadék, Hermione? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Ron.

– Piton – mondta alig hallhatóan a lány, mire Ron még hangosabb kezdett kiabálni. A nyála fröcsögött, és Hermione félt, hogy esetleg még tettlegességig is fajul.

– Godrik nevére… Te ócska ribanc! Pont Piton? De rohadt undorító vagy már! Apa komplexusos lotyó! –  Hermione ledöbbenten nézett rá, és nem bírt megszólalni.

Érezte a könnyeit a torkában, de inkább tartotta magát. Nem engedhette azt, hogy Ron sírni lássa. Ron látszólag nem vette észre magát, és tovább folytatta Hermione verbális megalázását.

– Mi a fene bajod van? Mi a faszomat ad neked Piton, amit én nem? – üvöltözte Ron.

– Mondjuk ő képes kielégíteni, míg te csak magaddal voltál elfoglalva valahányszor közösültem veled! – csattant fel Hermione.

Ronnak ez volt a pont az i-re, közelebb ment Hermionéhez, majd felpofozta. Hermione a váratlan támadásnak köszönhetően elesett, és ezzel el is sírta magát.

– Ezt rohadtul meg fogod bánni, Ronald Weasley! Végeztünk… örökre – szipogta Hermione, majd nagy nehezen felállt és elrohant.

A szája vérzett és a feje hasogatott, de képtelen volt rendbe szedni magát. Egy másodperccel sem akart több időt tölteni Ron közelében.

– Rohanj csak a szatír pasidhoz, te ribanc – kiabálta utána Ron, de Hermione már nem hallotta.

Mikor végre leért a pincébe, kopogás nélkül benyitott Perselus irodájába és gyorsan levédte az ajtót, mielőtt odament volna hozzá. A férfi éppen dolgozatokat javított, ezért nem nézett fel mindaddig, míg Hermione le nem roskadt az egyik székre a teremben.

– Malazár nevére mi történt? Vérzel – döbbent le Piton, és gyorsan odasétált Hermionéhoz. Hermione elmesélt mindent, és a történet végére Perselus vállába temette az arcát és úgy sírt.

– Nagyon nagy szerencséje, hogy most már szeretek itt dolgozni, különben miszlikre átkoznám. Milyen jogon mer megütni téged? – pufogott Piton, és közben simogatta Hermione hátát. Hermione lassan felnézett rá és megcsókolta.

– Nem érdekes – mondta Hermione miután szétváltak. Piton csóválta a fejét, de nem fűzött hozzá egyenlőre mást.

Végül bementek a férfi lakosztályába, és leültek a kanapéra. Hermione közelebb bújt hozzá és Piton homlokon csókolta. A fejében cikáztak a gondolatok, hiszen ő is olvasta az újságban Katie Bell cikkét, és biztos volt benne, hogy keresve sem találna más nőt, aki méltó felesége lehetne… Olyat biztosan nem, mint Hermione volt. A lány intelligens volt, szép és valami csoda folytán még kedvelte is őt.

Hermione szintén gondolkodott. A határidő közel volt, és úgy érezte, hogy Pitonnál jobb partnert nem igazán találna magának. A férfi értelmes volt, elviselte azt, hogy sokat olvasott, hiszen ő maga is becsülte eme csendes időtöltést. Nem bánt vele lekicsinylően, mint Ron és persze a szex is fantasztikus volt vele. Ez sem volt elhanyagolható érv.

 Óvatosan felnézett a férfire, és látta, hogy ő is gondterhelt arccal bámulja a falat. Gyengéden megpuszilta az állat, majd megcsókolta. Piton visszacsókolt és szorosabban magához ölelte a lányt.

– Hermione, tudod arra gondoltam, hogy… Nos arra gondoltam… – kezdte a férfi miután szétváltak.

Hermione elmosolyodott, majd újra megcsókolta. Aranyosnak találta, hogy Perselus nem találta a szavakat, így talán ez késztette cselekvésre.

– Perselus, leszel a férjem? – nézett mélyen a férfi szemébe. A tekintetében látszott az elszántság és a szeretet. Piton ledöbbent, de valahol mégis jó érzéssel töltötte el a lány kérdése. Nyelt egyet mielőtt válaszolt volna, de Hermione a szemében már látta a választ.

– Igen, én is pont erre szerettelek volna kérni... Mármint, hogy légy a feleségem, ne a férjem – mosolyodott el Piton. Hermione viszonozta a mosolyt, aztán megpuszilta a férfit.

– Nálad jobbat keresve sem találnék – mondta végül Hermione, mire Piton elnevette magát.

– Ezt nekem kellene mondanom, te tíz ujjadra találnál nálam jobbat, fiatalabbat és kevésbé hírhedtet – csóválta a fejét Perselus.

– De nekem te kellesz – biztosította a lány.

– Nem érdemellek meg.

– Miért én téged igen? Ezen nem fogunk összeveszni. Hiba letagadni, egymásnak vagyunk teremtve – kuncogta Hermione.

– Hát tudod, Hermione én is megszerettelek téged – mondta Piton, és eltűrt Hermione arcából egy kósza hajtincset.

– Akkor nem őrültem meg, hogy én is így érzek… Én is szeretlek téged, Perselus Piton.

– Szerencsés vagyok. Ki gondolta volna, hogy te és én? – kérdezte mosolyogva Piton.

– Bevallom, korábban sosem gondolkodtam ilyesmin – nevette el magát Hermione, majd a férfi szemébe nézett. – De nagyon örülök neki, hogy így alakultak a dolgok – tette hozzá gyengéden.

Perselus lusta köröket írt le a lány hátán, és meglepődésére rettenetesen nyugodt volt. Hermione viszont szerette, és ezúttal nem bánta meg, hogy hagyta magát sodródni az árral. Azt, hogy hagyta, hogy az érzései irányítsák.


	4. Epilógus

**_Epilógus_ **

Tizenhárom évvel később, a cserfes kis Erica Piton ujjacskáit tördelve várta a nagyterem előtt, hogy végre a fejére kerülhessen a Teszlek Süveg. Még a beosztási ceremónia előtt, a szülei a lakosztályukban biztosították, hogy nem fognak rá haragudni, kerüljön bármelyik házba. Erica ennek ellenére mégis izgult.

Egyfolytában a szülei szavai csengtek a fülében, még akkor is, mikor már esetlenül lépkedett a Nagyteremben az asztalok között McGalagony vezetésével. Már több százszor étkezett a Nagyteremben a szüleivel, mégis olyan idegennek tűnt számára az egész. Bizonyára azért, mert még nem tudta, hogy melyik asztalnál fog aznap este vacsorázni.

_–  Mi lesz, ha hugrabugos leszek? – kérdezte ijedten a kislány._

_–  Bárhogy alakuljon, ugyanúgy szeretni fogunk Erica, nem igaz drágám? – kérdezte a férfi, mire gyönyörű, fiatal felesége belépett a szobába és letérdelt a kislány elé, aki kiköpött apja volt._

_Hosszú, vékonyszálú fekete haja volt, az orra nagyobb átlagnál és a szemei ében feketén csillogtak hófehér arcán. Egyedül a mosolya volt az anyjáé, de ezt leszámítva bárki meglátta Ericát, rögtön Perselus jutott az eszébe._

_– De igaz, Perselus. Ne aggódj kincsem, mindegyik háznak megvannak a maga előnyei. Még a Hugrabugnak is, mivel ők hűségesek, ami valljuk be nem egy rossz tulajdonság – biztosította Hermione a kislányt, majd átölelte. Erica viszonozta az ölelést, majd elvonult a szobájába, hogy elkészüljön._

_– Minden rendben lesz vele – suttogta Perselus a felesége fülébe, és magához ölelte._

Hamarosan a tanárok is bevonultak a nagyterembe, és elfoglalták a helyüket. Köztük Perselus, Hermione és Harry is. Míg Harry az SVK posztot kapta meg, addig Hermione McGalagonytól vette át pár évvel korábban az átváltoztatástant, mivel az idős boszorkány számára már túl soknak bizonyult a tanítás és az igazgató teendők ellátása.

Erica pillantása egy másodpercre találkozott édesanyjáéval, aki bíztatóan bólintott egyet.

– Mi is ilyenek voltunk? – kérdezte vigyorogva Harry a mellette ülő Hermionét.

Igaz, továbbra sem kedvelte Pitont és a tényt, hogy az egyik legjobb barátja hozzáment, de mikor látta, hogy Hermione milyen boldog a férfivel, akkor beletörődött, és kibékült a lánnyal.

– Szerintem igen – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.

– James úgy izgul – mondta Harry egy aggódó sóhaj kíséretében, majd rákacsintott a fiára.

– Ne is mondd, Erica is rettenetesen.

– Pedig próbáltam megnyugtatni, hogy nem fog zavarni, ha esetleg mardekáros lesz – mondta Harry és megvakarta az állát.

– Mi is megnyugtattuk Ericát, hogy az sem baj, ha hugrabugos lesz – tette hozzá Hermione, de Harry már nem válaszolt, mert McGalagony elkezdte a beszédét.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit az új tanévben! Aki nem tudná én Minerva McGalagony vagyok, a Roxfort igazgatónője. A lakoma és a fontos  információk előtt az elsősök beosztási ceremóniája lesz – mondta a nő, majd megigazította a szemüvegét, mielőtt elkezdte volna sorolni a neveket.

Elsőként George Weasley lányát osztotta be a süveg a Griffendélbe. Aztán következett James Potter, aki szintén griffendéles lett. Aztán még beosztottak néhány fiút, mielőtt végre Ericára került a sor. Alig ért a kislány fejéhez a süveg, már is hallatta a döntését.

– Mardekár! – Erica kérdőn nézett a szüleire, miközben lassan a Mardekár asztalához sétált. Perselus elmosolyodott, és akármilyen furcsa Hermione is.

– Ez várható volt – mondta mosolyogva nő, majd hozzátette. – Eddig is tudtam, hogy apja lánya. –  Perselus büszkén kihúzta magát, és gyengéden megfogta felesége kezét.

– Az biztos, drágám – mondta végül mosolyogva a férfi. Boldog volt, és ez immár így volt tizenhárom kerek éve.

Szerette Hermionét, és hála neki túl tudta magát tenni mindenen, ami valaha nyomasztotta vagy bántotta. Ami pedig Ericát illeti, ő volt az a plusz, az egyetlen dolog, amiről Perselus még álmodni sem mert. Tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, amikor Hermione közölte vele, hogy várandós.

_– Ne akadj ki, rendben? – kezdte Hermione, és idegesen az ajkába harapott. Perselus kérdőn nézett rá, és gyengéden az ölébe húzta, mielőtt megcsókolta volna. Hermione finoman viszonozta a csókot, majd férje nyakába temette az arcát._

_– Terhes vagyok – suttogta, de mivel Perselus nem értette tisztán, ezért gyengéden elérte, hogy a nő a szemébe nézzen._

_Mikor Hermione elismételte, akkor egy pillanatra megmerevedett, hiszen biztos volt abban, hogy a sok kínzás, amit Voldemorttól kapott, tönkretette a nemzőképességét, de aztán elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Főleg, hogy tudta azt, hogy Hermione képtelen lenne megcsalni._

_– Tényleg? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve._

_– Igen – mondta boldogságtól könnyes szemekkel Hermione._

_– Annyira szeretlek – mondta Perselus mosolyogva, és megölelte feleségét._

Ez az emlék még szélesebb mosolyt késztetett az arcára, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy ezt a diákok is láthatták.

– Mi az? – kérdezte kisvártatva Hermione.

– Semmi, csak boldog vagyok – mondta a férfi, és felesége szemébe nézett ugyanolyan, talán még mélyebb szeretettel, mint amikor először bevallotta neki, hogy mit érez iránta.

– Én is. Annyira szeretlek, Perselus. Na meg Ericát is – mondta Hermione, és ha nem lettek volna a diákokkal teli Nagyteremben, akkor bizonyára meg is csókolta volna a férjét.

Mikor aztán a lakoma véget ért, akkor Perselus és Hermione odamentek Ericához gratulálni, mielőtt a kislány elment volna a klubhelyiségbe a többi mardekárossal. A szülők megkérdezték tőle, hogy nem akar-e velük haza, a lakosztályukba menni, de Erica biztosította őket, hogy jól meg lesz a többiekkel.

– Ha pedig nem, akkor még mindig visszaköltözhetek. Amúgy is, hétvégén veletek leszek – mondta mosolyogva a kislány, majd miután minkét szülőjét megpuszilta, elment.

Hermione átkarolta Perselus derekát, majd ők is visszamentek a lakosztályukba.

– Ugye tudod, hogy hosszú évek után először leszünk egyedül? – suttogta Perselus a nő fülébe még mielőtt beléptek volna a nappalijukba.

– Ha arra gondolsz, hogy csinálhatnánk az íróasztalodon, akkor tudod, hogy én benne vagyok –mondta Hermione buján kuncogva, és az ajkába harapott, mire férje a felkapta és meg sem állt vele az asztalig. Mikor aztán felültette rá, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Hermionét.

– Sokat köszönhetünk ennek az asztal a testvérének, ami az irodámban van, nem igaz? – kérdezte Perselus, és mélyen szerelme szemébe nézett.

– Az biztos – mondta kuncogva Hermione, mielőtt eltűntette volna pálca nélkül a ruháikat. Perselus nem tétlenkedett, tizenhárom év után is ugyanolyan szenvedéllyel tette magáévá a szeretett nőt.

 

**_Vége_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. Ha tetszett kérlek írj kommentet, mert kíváncsi vagyok a véleményedre.


End file.
